Padres antes de tiempo
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: -Chapter 3 Up- [Sorry x la tardanza] 5 chicos mas. Los Frontiers. ¿Que mas sorpresas? Ahora el problema son los cuartos uú XD R&R PLZ! ;;
1. La noticia

Padres antes de tiempo Capitulo 1)La noticia 

-¿Diga?-pregunto Taichi Yagami, por el audicular

-¿Tai?-pregunto la voz seria de Mimi Tachikawa

-¡Mimi!-dijo Tai, sonriendo

-Hey, Tai-se escucho la voz de Yamato Ishida-Ven, esta a punto de comenzar-

-Voy-dijo Tai-Oye Mimi estamos por ver una película Matt, T.k, Kary, Sora.............-

-Lo que te voy a decir no puede esperar-dijo Mimi, extremadamente seria

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tai, dándose cuenta del tono de..............su novia.

Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa eran novios desde hace 8 meses.

Habian pasado habian pasado 3 años desde la ultima vez que los "niños elegidos" de al primera y segunda generación habian ido por ultima vez al digimundo.

-Tai, recuerdas lo que pasa hace un mes........-dijo Mimi

-Como olvidarlo-dijo Tai, poniéndose levemente rojo

Hace un mes, ambos chicos estaban en la casa de Mimi, sus padres (de Mimi) no estaban, pasaron la noche juntos..........por lo que decidieron entregarse, de una vez. (N/A: No me pidan que lo ponga relatado, ¡tengo 11 años!)

-Tai.....................estoy.....embarazada-dijo Mimi, mucho mas seria

A Tai se le cayó el teléfono de la impresión. No podía ser, no, no era verdad, no lo era.

El ruido causo que Matt, Sora, T.k, Kary, Izzy, Joe, Dai, Ken, Yolei (N/A: Algunos la conocen como Miyako), Cody (N/A: Lo conocen como Iory) salieran del cuarto

-¿Qué paso Tai?-pregunto Kary, Tai reacciono y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto con cierto miedo en la vos Tai

-Completamente-dijo Mimi-Mis padres ya lo saben y quieren hablar con los tuyos-

-Mimi, yo, yo no se........-dijo Tai

-Lo único que quiero saber es si estas dispuesto a seguir con esto-dijo Mimi

-Si.......-dijo Tai-Pero.........¿cómo le digo a mis padres?-

-Pásamelos al teléfono, si eso gustas, mis padres hablaran con ellos-dijo Mimi

-Bien-dijo Tai

-Tai, Tai ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Kary

-¿Dónde esta mama y papa?-pregunto Tai

-Mama en su cuarto, papa no se ¿qué sucede?-dijo Kary

Tai fue al cuarto de sus padre, entro y le pido a su medre que contestara el teléfono y salió para colgar el de la sala

-¿Qué sucede, Tai?-pregunto Kary, viendo a un Tai nervioso, contando

-1, 2, 3-dijo Tai y cerro los ojos

-TAICHI-se oyó el grito de su madre

Tai fue nervioso al encuentro con su madre

-¿Qué pasara?-pregunto T.K

-No se-dijo Kary

20 min. después de que los padres de Tai se enteraron de todo, hablaron con su hijo, no lo regañaron, pero lo previnieron, aun que eso no evitaba que se sintieran......decepcionados.

Tai salió y se encontró con sus amigos

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kary

-Chicos-dijo Tai-¿Podrían disculparnos? Necesito que se vayan-

-Bien-dijeron los otros extrañados, cogieron sus cosas y marcharon

-¿Qué sucede Tai?-pregunto Kary, una vez solos

-Kary-dijo Tai-Mimi esta embarazada-

-¿Qué, que?-pregunto Kary

-Si-dijo Tai

Kary miro a su hermana

-Yo siempre te apoyare, Tai-dijo Kary

Alguien toco la puerta, Kary fue a abrir, eran los chicos

-Lo sentimos se nos olvido la película-dijo Matt-Vamos a verla en casa de T.K-

-¡No es verdad!-dijo T.K-No se si mi mama nos de permiso-

-Bueno ya, solo......¿nos puedes dar la peli?-dijo Sora

-Vamos a verla aquí-dijo Kary

-Pero Tai........-dijo Yolei

-No se preocupen, después de todo, se tienen que enterar algún día-dijo el chico Yagami, saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto T.k

-Díselos tu, Kary-dijo Tai

-Lo que sucede es que.......................Mimi esta embrazada-dijo lentamente Kary

A los chicos se les abrió la boca hasta el suelo

-¿Qué, que?-pregunto T.K

-Si............-dijo Kary

-Vamos con Mimi-sugirió Sora

-Esta bien-dijo Tai

Los chicos salieron y se encaminaron a la casa de Mimi, al llegar la madre de esta les abrió, y saludo a Tai, le sonrió y le indico que pasara.

Entraron al cuarto de Mimi

-Mimi-dijo Tai, para llamar la atención de Mimi, que esta sentada junto a la ventana

-Hola, chicos-dijo Mimi, Tai corrió a abrazarla, Mimi le correspondió

-No te preocupes, veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo Tai

-Si-dijo Mimi

De pronto una luz salió de los digivices de todos los elegidos y esa misma luz los envolvió transportándolos a otro lugar.


	2. Conociendo a los tammers

Capitulo 2)Conociendo a los Digimon Tamers

Los 12 chicos aparecieron en una ciudad que no recordaban haber visto, bueno la mayoria  de ellos

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Sora

-No tengo ni la menor idea-dijo Tai, quien estaba junto a Mimi

-Uhm, esto es Shinyocu-dijo T.K

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Matt

-Mama una vez me trajo-dijo T.k

De pronto ante ellos llegaron corriendo 4 chicos, uno con unos gogles parecidos a los de Dai y Tai, otro con el cabello azul, otra con el cabello castaño y otro con un peinado extraño.

Los 4 recién llegados se pararon al encontrarse con los otros,

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto el de los gogles

-Mas bien ¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Matt

-Mi nombre es Takato-dijo el de gogles

-Mi nombre es Henry-dijo el de cabello azul

-Mi nombre es Rika-dijo la de cabello castaño

-Mi nombre es Ryo-dijo el que sobraba

Los 12 chicos se fijaron en las criaturas que acompañaban a los nuevos

-¿Esos son Digimons?-pregunto Sora

-Si-respondió Takato

-Entonces.......¿ustedes tambien son niños elegidos?-pregunto Mimi

-¿Niños elegidos? Nosotros somos Tamers-dijo Rika

-Oh-dijo Tai

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Henry

-Pues somos muchos-dijo Tai-Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami-

-Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa-

-El mio es Takeru Takaishi, pero pueden decirme T.k-

-El mio es Hikary Yagami, pueden decirme Kary-

-Koushiro Izzumy-

-Joe Kido-

-Sora Takenouchi-

-Yamato Ishida-

-Daisuke Motomiya-

-Yolei-

-Cody-

-Ken-

-Bien, deben irse-dijo Rika-No es lugar para ustedes-

-No son los únicos que poseen un digimon ¿saben?-dijo Tai

Tai tomo su digivice

-Vamos Agumon, vamos-

Del digivice salió un pequeño dinosaurio color naranja

Los 4 nuevos se quedaron asombrados por la aparición del digimon

-¿Ustedes tambien son Tamers?-pregunto Henry

-Si, pero a nosotros nos llaman "niños elegidos"-dijo T.k

-Oh-dijo Henry

De pronto Yolei voltio y se encontró con........

-¿qué es esa cosa?-pregunto, señalando una masa de color rojo muy grande

-El belipa-dijo Henry-Estábamos por destruirlo-

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto Tai

-Busca acabar con los humanos y los Digimons-dijo Rika, como si fuera de lo mas normal lo que decía

-¿Los ayudamos?-pregunto Dai

-No, podemos solos-dijo Rika

-No parece-observo Mimi, viendo la cantidad de terreno que habia abarcado el belipa

-Tu no sabes nada-dijo Rika

-Se mas que tu-dijo Mimi

-No-dijo Rika

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-¡Basta!-dijeron Tai y Takato a la vez

-No hay nada de malo en que nos ayuden-dijo Takato

-Te va a hacer mal-dijo Tai

-¿Le va a hacer mal? Ni que estuviera embarazada-dijo Rika, con un tono de voz fría.

-Lo esta-contesto Kary

Rika, Henry, Takato y Ryo se sorprendieron

-¿Embarazada? Peor pareced de 16 años......-dijo Ryo

-Esa es la edad que tengo-dijo Mimi, agachando la mirada

-¿Y estas casada?-pregunto Terriermon

-¡Terriermon!-dijo Henry

-No-dijo Mimi

-¿Quién es el padre?-volvió a preguntar el digimon

-¡Terriermon! Eso no se pregunta-lo volvió a regañar Henry

-Es.........Tai-dijo mirando al chico que estaba a su lado

-Tamers y elegidos la fuerzas malignas invaden el digimundo, necesitan acompañar a los frontier-dijo una voz y los chicos volvieron a ver la luz.


	3. Conociendo a los Frontiers

Capitulo 3)Conociendo a los Frontiers 

Notas:

En este capitulo aparecen los digimon frontier y como yo los conozco con diferentes nombres, aquí se los voy a explicar para que no se confunda

Izumy = Zoe

Tomoki = Tommy

Jounpei=J.P

Los ahora 16 chicos se encontraron con otros 5, los cuales se sorprendieron 

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto enseguida uno parecido a Takato

-Oye, Matt, déjame ver-dijo T.k, Matt estaba en frente de el, cuando el menor se desenredo de su hermano noto a la única chica que estaba en el grupo de los 5.

-¿Zoe?-pregunto T.k, la chica lo miro

-¿T.k?-pregunto esta

-¡Que alegría!-dijo T.k corriendo a abrazar a la chica, la cual hizo lo mismo

Matt recordó de pronto algo

-¿Enserio eres Zoe?-pregunto Matt

-¡Matt!-dijo Zoe, hiendo a abrazar al mayor

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Tai

-Ah, es que Zoe es nuestra prima-dijo Matt, causando que todos se cayeran de espalda

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes Matt-dijo Sora

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto uno de cabellera larga azul

-Ah, los voy a presentar-dijo Zoe-El es Takuya-dijo señalando al parecido a Takato- El es Tommy-dijo señalando al mas pequeño-El es J.P-dijo señalando al gordo-Y el es Kouji-dijo señalando al de cabellera larga-

Los otros tambien se presentaron

-Oigan, yo hice una pregunta ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Kouji

-Pues no sabemos-dijo Tai

-¿Cómo que no saben?-pregunto Zoe

-Si, es que una voz nos transporto aquí-dijo Henry

-¿Una voz?-pregunto Takuya

-Si-dijo T.k-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el digimundo-dijo Tommy

-¡El Digimundo¡-dijeron todos los 16 al mismo tiempo

-Si-dijeron los 5 algo aturdidos

-Es muy diferente a la vez que nosotros vinimos-dijo Dai

-Si........-dijo Yolei

-¿Han venido antes?-pregunto J.P

-Si-respondió T.k-¿Y sus Digimons?-

-¿Nuestros? Solo tenemos dos Digimons y son nuestros guías, son Bocomon y Neemon-dijo Takuya

-¿No tienen Digimons?-pregunto Mimi

-Bueno, somos nosotros-dijo Kouji

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tai

-Si-dijo Zoe-Miren-tomo su digivice- ¡DIGISPIRIT DIGIVOLS A...................!CASEMON!-

Todos los demás estaban asombrados

-¿Ven?-dijo Takuya

-WOW-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Zoe volvió a su estado normal

-Que bien-dijo T.k

-Oigan, miren esta obscureciendo-dijo Joe

-Ay, superior-dijo Sora-No ha cambiado nada-

-¡Ya no soy su superior!-dijo Joe

Tai en cambio miraba preocupado a Mimi, que estaba a su lado –Maldita sea-pensó-Justo en este momento nos traen al digimundo a enfrentar quien sabe que cosa-

Kary observo a su hermano, se le notaba la preocupación

-Hermano.........-dijo Kary

-Hey, chicos-dijo T.k-¿Esto es una isla?-

-Si-dijo Takuya-

-¿Aquí hay una cabaña?-pregunto Tai

-Si, esta por allá-dijo Takuya, señalando la vieja casa

-¿Por qué no descansamos hay?-pregunto Sora

-Buena idea-dijo Zoe

-Si, Mimi no puede dormir al aire libre-dijo Tai

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Tommy

-Por que esta embarazada-dijo Kary

Los 5 nuevos no siguieron haciendo mas preguntas

De pronto Henry, Takato, Rika y Ryo se dieron cuenta de que.........

-¿Dónde esta Terriermon?-pregunto Henry

-Ni tampoco esta GUILMON-dijo Takato

-Creo que los Digimons se quedaron en nuestro mundo-dijo Ryo

Fueron a la vieja choza

-Hay 5 cuartos-dijo Takuya-Creo que serán 4 en cada uno y en uno tendrá que haber cinco-

-¿Cómo nos organizamos?-pregunto Mimi

Hay fue donde comenzó la discusión, al final decidieron dejarlo a al suerte y termino asi:

1° cuarto:

Mimi

Tai (N/A: No podían separarlos)

Matt

Sora

2° cuarto:

Kouji

Zoe

Kary

T.k

3° cuarto:

Rika

Takato

Ken 

Yolei

4° cuarto

Joe

Izzy

Dai

Henry

5 cuarto:

Ryo

J.P

Tommy

Takuya

Cody

-Bien-dijo Sora

-Saben-dijo Takuya-En los primero 3 cuartos quedaron por parejas-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Tommy

-Si, Mimi y Tai, Sora y Matt, Kouji y Zoe, Kary y T.k, Rika y Takato y Ken y Yolei-dijo picaramente Takuya, lo que causo que recibiera 8 coscorrones y 6 patadas

Todos se fueron a dormir

En el 1° cuarto:

-Mimi y Yo en una cama y ustedes dos en otra-dijo Sora

-Si, buena idea-dijo Matt

-Aun que tambien podemos dormir juntos-dijo Tai, refiriéndose a el y Mimi

-¿Y yo dormir con Matt? No, gracias-dijo Sora

-Si, asi esta bien, pero Matt y Tai se van a matar por el espacio-dijo Mimi

-JA JA (¬¬)-dijeron los dos chicos

En el 2° cuarto:

-¿Cómo nos acomodamos?-pregunto T.k

-Uhm, ¿y si dormimos T.k y Kouji y Zoe y yo?-pregunto Kary

-Como quieran-dijo T.k

-Uhm, yo pienso que yo con mi primo y tu con Kouji-dijo Zoe

-Y tambien se puede Zoe y Kouji y Kary y yo-dijo T.k

-Yo pienso que esa-dijo Kary

-Bueno.....-dijo Zoe

-Me da igual-respondió indiferente Kouji

En el 3° cuarto:

-Yo no pienso dormir con gente que no conozco-dijo Rika

-En ese caso dormirás con Takato y Ken y yo-dijo Yolei

-No, no quiero con Takato-dijo Rika

-Bien, en ese caso Ken y tu y yo con Takato-dijo Yolei-Y basta de caprichos-

-Mujeres........-dijo Takato

En el 4° cuarto:

-Veamos-dijo Izzy

-Somos todos hombres, no hay problema-dijo Henry

-Si-dijo Joe

-Oigan........¿con quien les hubiera gustado estar a ustedes?-pregunto Dai

-Me da igual-dijo Joe-Todos somos amigos.......-

-De chicas-dijo Dai

-Eh, no se, pero apuesto lo que sea a que te hubiera gustado ir con Kary-dijo Izzy

-Y a ti con Yolei-dijo Dai

-No es verdad ¬¬-dijo Izzy

-Durmamos asi, Izzy y Joe y Dai y yo-dijo Henry

-Si, buena idea-dijo Izzy

En el 5° cuarto:

-Somos 5, dos en una cama y tres en otra o uno en el piso-dijo J.P

-Si, tu en el piso-dijo Takuya

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto J.P

-Por que tu lo sugeriste-dijo Tommy

-Si, J.P en el piso-dijo Ryo

-Todo yo, todo yo T___T-dijo J.P

-Yo duermo con Takuya-dijo Tommy

-En ese caso Cody y Ryo-dijo dijo Takuya

-Ok-dijeron todos

Se levanto sobresaltado, estaba seguro de que habia escuchado pasos, se levanto, eran mas o menos las dos de la madrugada, salió del cuarto y se encontró con la que habia salido de su cuarto.......................

~*~*~

Listo! ;_; He terminado! XD Espero ke els gsute! n_n


End file.
